Oh My Baby!
by Daynise
Summary: "Aha! So you're saying Sasuke bought a cabbage patch doll!" Naruto laughed. "No Naruto. Sasuke's a father, that over there is his daughter!" Kiba explained for the 16th time. "AHA THAT'S EVEN BETTER!" Naruto exclaimed practically dying of laughter. "Dobe, I don't even know who the mother is.." Sasuke sighed in distress. "...Well, that's not good" Naruto said seriously suddenly.
1. Did The Baby Ring The Doorbell?

Did The Baby Ring The Doorbell?

Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke blinked his eyes to remove the fuzz glazing his half-lidded eyes. It was already 7am and he woke up to the sound of a mumbling Naruto laying face flat on the floor near the television that was covered in some type of liquid that Sasuke couldn't identify. As Sasuke's eyes traveled around the room he noticed Kiba passed out on the table - how did that happen anyway? Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he saw Neji sprawled on the ground, as if he were making a snow angel. His long hazel hair ruffled around him on top of the white tiled floor. Sasuke was hungry. He figured that there would be barely anything inside of the refrigerator, noting the empty bottles of coke and beer, popcorn bowls and honestly he couldn't remember half of the stuff they ate last night for the life of him. There was even some broken furniture. What the heck?

Rumble. Rumble.

His stomach was now aching for some food in his system. Plus, he would go out for a jog later anyways.

Sasuke stepped into the kitchen only to find Choji already preparing some breakfast.

"Thank goodness Choji lives here too," Sasuke praised in his head.

His face remained aloof as he walked over to another guy who was already awake - well kind of, he was half awake, and half asleep. Of course Shikamru had to be somewhat awake. As lazy as he is, he hated waking up late. Why? Because one time apparently, the other guys in the house pulled a prank on him a while ago when Sasuke wasn't living here. Sasuke didn't ask for the details since Shikamaru seemed too embarrassed and Sasuke didn't want to seem to nosy. Even though he really wanted to know. Maybe he'll ask them again someday.

"You're awake," Shikamaru greeted.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "So what's for bre-"

His sentence was cut short when he noticed the backyard, the pool, and who was in it. Suigetsu had his legs dipped in the water while his torso was on a fushia flamingo floatie. Sasuke turned to see Shikamaru shrug at him, with the usual don't-even-ask look. Sasuke didn't bother anyways. But he did wonder where Rock Lee was. Oh wait, probably on his morning jog. Sasuke sighed, probably realizing that the broken furniture was most likely Lee last night.

Never ever let Lee drink. Ever. Again.

"BREAKFAST!" Choji hollered to make sure that everyone could hear.

Suddenly Suigetsu rushed out of the water, and the sound of running footsteps came pattering in. Naruto, Neji, Suigetsu, Shino - where the heck was he, and even Kiba who was passed out, barged into the kitchen, their mouths drooling as they spotted Choji's delicious cooking.

"Oh man, I hope he made enough for us today," Sasuke muttered to himself smirking.

For almost 2 years Sasuke had been living under the roof with these guys because they all decided that it would be loads of fun. And fun it was. Other than the fact that Sasuke went to the top university which was conveniently located 5 minutes away from their house, they had parties, always hung out, and all was good. He was studying to become a police officer and was determined to join the police force that was run by his father. He also wants to work alongside his brother but he'll never audibly admit that. He also had a few relationships during those years which weren't serious, or how Sakura would call them, his "seasonal chicks" because he would apparently dump them each season and get a new one for the next. Oh yeah- Sakura.

Haruno Sakura. He didn't even know where to start. They've known each other since they were like 2 years old, same with Naruto, and those three were never inseparable since. Naruto, Sakura, and I are still the best of friends since we all go to the same university. He considers her one of his only friends that is a girl because all the others ones just wanted to date him or was a shallow typical teenage girl, even though now Sasuke is 20 years-old. Those girls still acted like that even when they were 20? Pathetic. But Sakura wasn't like that. She's intelligent, caring, funny, kind, cool, very strong, for her petite frame, and all around a great friend to have. Not to mention she's beautiful, curvy, has gorgeous hair, and stunning sea foam eyes- but Sasuke would never tell anyone, especially not her. They were only friends. And will forever only be friends. Best friends. Best friends forever.

Plus, Naruto had a crush on her even though she had rejected him many times before. Now I guess it was starting to sink in for him, or he just didn't really have any interest in Sakura anymore when he started hanging out with Neji's cousin - Hinata more often.

Sasuke met the other boys around the first grade, except he met Suigetsu in the 5th grade. And ever since, they had all become like brothers, which was pretty cool.

"Hey, teme! Party later tonight at 8, don't be late!" Naruto announced, interrupting Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A woman stepped onto the porch of the house. She was carrying a car seat with a blanket over it. She was humming a little lullaby, as she set the car seat right in front - smack down in the middle of the door gently.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll see you soon. I-I'm just not prepared to tell him it's me just yet. But I want him and you to know each other. Even if that means I'll have to act like I don't know you," the woman whispered to the car seat as she knelt down in front of it, the back of her hand wiping away tears threatening to fall out of her sunglasses- covered eyes. "But I'm sure I'll see you somehow in this journey," and with that, whatever was in the car seat, she gave a little kiss.

She didn't know if her decision was correct or not, but she didn't know what else to do in her current predicament. How else was she supposed to tell the almighty guy who lives in that house that he is the father of her daughter.

The wind gusted hard, and her hood fell for a good 2 seconds max, before she quickly lifted it back on top to cover her hair. She smiled sadly as she rang the doorbell and hurried off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ding dong. Ding dong.

All the guys groaned because none of them wanted to get up and answer it.

"Rock, paper, scissors, guys c'mon, quick." Suigetsu hurriedly reaching forward, and the others followed suit.

"Rock, paper, scissors... SHOOT!" the men yelled.

Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, Suigetsu, Shino, Kiba, and Neji held up rock, while Shikamaru held up scissors. Shikamaru frowned while the others cheered and continued munching their breakfast merrily, content with the fact that they don't have to get up.

Reluctantly, Shikamaru went up to grab the door.

"What a drag," he muttered.

As he reached the door, he opened it to see no one in sight. Just a few cars passing by, until he heard a little giggle. He looked in the direction of the sound - down.

"What the -"

"HEY HEY WHO IS IT SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen.

"I think you guys will have to check put for yourself," Shikamaru shouted back. "Oh no, this is gonna be such a drag," Shikamaru groaned inwardly as he lifted up the blanket even more hoping that his suspicions on the situation right now we're incorrect. He confirmed his suspicions correct when he lifted the blanket. There, was an adorable, chubby, happy, little baby sitting in a car seat underneath the blanket that Shikamaru held up. It giggled again and Shikamaru's eyes widened in disbelief and distress.

"GUYS GET OVER HERE NOW!" Shikamaru groaned loudly.

A/N. I'm sorry if the writing sucks, I'm new to this but yeah. I hope you enjoyed this and please please please review! Any kind would be truly appreciated! Luv ya and see you next chapter, which I'm already almost finished! ;))


	2. So Are We Gonna Work This Out?

"So Are We Gonna Work This Out?  
Just saying that are we gonna work this out is from High School Musical 2 if you didn't get the reference hehe

* * *

"So are we gonna work this out?"

"Whaddaya mean!" Naruto asked concerned as he hurried towards the door, followed by the other men.

They all stopped in their tracks as Shikamaru held up the car seat and blanket, presenting just what was inside of it.

"A...cabbage patch doll?" Naruto squinted grinning. "AHA SHIKAMARU WHY DO YOU HAVE A-"

But Naruto was interrupted when a little laugh that came from the 'cabbage patch doll' in the car seat. Naruto gaped, as did everyone else, but for different reasons.

"AHHH, WHAT KIND OF WEIRD CABBAGE PATCH DOLL LAUGHS YOU WEIRDO SHIKAMARU, WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU GET THAT!" Naruto screamed horrified.

That's when everyone completely forgot that there was a dire situation at hand when Naruto made that comment because they were so completely dumbstruck with his stupidity.

"Um...Naruto, I don't think that it's a toy," Neji sighed.

"Dobe," Sasuke said still staring at the 'cabbage patch doll' as if he were decoding a message in a different dialect.

"SHUT UP TEME!" Naruto hollered while waving his hands frantically. "I'M SORRY I ACTUALLY HAVE AND FEEL EMOTIONS, AND ONE OF THEM JUST HAS TO BE FEAR OKAY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

"It's a baby, Naruto," Shino stated flatly, interrupting the loud blonde boy.

"HUH?!" Naruto squinted at the baby who was on the verge of tears.

And then the baby erupted. It was crying and screeching. Possibly because of all the ruckus Naruto made. Possibly.

"NARUTO, FIX THIS, MY EARS HURTT!" Choji boomed.

"YEAH NARUTO MY HEAD IS HURTING," Suigetsu yelled over the loud crying.

Just when everyone started ganging up on Naruto for being loud and making the baby cry, it suddenly stopped. Everyone's heads turned towards the source of the baby stopping. There stood Rock Lee and Tenten. Tenten was cradling the baby in her hands and Rock Lee was making funny faces at the baby for it to stop crying.

"Wow...Thanks guys!" Naruto sighed in relief.

"Haha, no problem! I think she's only calm because we gave her this chocolate bar!" Tenten explained.

"Haha, you guys kind of look like a married couple!" Naruto laughed.

This comment made Tenten and Lee blush a red hue across their cheeks. But it also made Neji glare daggers into Naruto.

"Naruto stop that!" Tenten giggled.

"It is excellent that there is a baby here because we all know that YOUTH IS THE MOST IMPORTANT ELEMENT TO LIFEEE" Lee exclaimed, but not too loud just with a lot of enthusiasm. "But - eh - why is there a baby here?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know," Shino said, which Lee and Tenten gave a confused face in return.

"Hold on.." Shikamaru pulled something from inside of the car seat. It was a little folded up piece of paper. "That's weird. It's a note."

"Well open it!" Sasuke scowled, he wanted to know who was crazy enough to leave a baby on their doorstep.

"Hmm..." Shikamaru murmured.

Well this is the note.

Dear Sasuke, or whoever is with him right now reading this,

So about 11 months ago, we sort of did the dirty at a party you see. It was a complete mistake and I feel so ashamed of myself. We were both drunk and I'm really sorry, but well... I got pregnant. Yeah. So, when I found out that you were the one at the party I kind of freaked out for like 2 weeks. Then it got worse when I didn't get my period after 2 months. That's probably a lot of information that you didn't need to know but I felt like I had to put it there anyway. Well anyways, wow this awkward. Long story short, you're the father! Of this adorable little child named Sarada. I would have told you but I haven't worked up the courage to tell you yet and I sincerely apologize if I seem horrible this way, but I really want our daughter to get to know you. And your friends. And your family. Hopefully that'll be enough time for me to finally work up my bravery and tell you who I am. Please take care of her for us!

Sincerely, the mother of your child :)

Everyone was silent. What was there to say? They all thought it would be for the best to let the information sink into Sasuke's brain and then calmly-

"I'M A FATHER?! I CAN'T BE A FATHER! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Sasuke said hysterically.

What wa- how was I supposed to deal with a child right now, let alone my own! If this women really wanted me to get to know my child she should've said right away to me that she was pregnant when she found out! Not dump this all on me in one day! Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke decided that he had to have some time to think and register this into his brain. Everyone else were whispering about what the heck they think has happened and what to do, while Kiba explained the situation to Naruto.

"AHA, Sasuke has a cabbage patch doll?!" Naruto laughed.

"No Naruto! Sasuke's a father! That over there" Kiba explained for the 16th time pointing at the car seat where the baby rested. "Is Sasuke's daughter!"

"Dau-ghter?" Naruto thought for a moment. "THAT'S EVEN BETTER! AHAHA!" Naruto was now whooping and laughing loudly.

"No dobe, it isn't. I don't even know who the mother is," Sasuke growled.

Everyone stated at him. He finally managed to wrap his brain around the situation after about 3 hours. He himself didnt know what to do still but he know one thing for sure: That he needed to find the mother. Oh and also raise the child for the time being.

"Oh... Well that's not good," Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Well we can always ask, duh!"

"And just who do you plan on asking Naruto?" Neji asked disinterested because he knows that Naruto won't know.

"Uhh.. Suigetsu?" Naruto pointed his finger toward said man.

"Hey, leave me out of this," Suigetsu said backing away. But then he stopped. "Hold on, gimme a sec'" Suigetsu took out his phone and called someone. He laughed and talked for 5 minutes, and just when everyone was about to talk to each other Suigetsu finished.

"So what was that?" Shino questioned.

"Oh well, I wondered if Karin would know anyone around campus who was pregnant, because she like know everything. But she didn't and it would be pretty obvious if you saw a chick in your class with a big belly," Suigetsu stated while chuckling to himself.

"And?" Choji pegged him to elaborate.

"You just need to take care of her- Saradaa was it?- for a while right," Suigestu asked, while everyone nodded. "Then until Sarada's mother decides to come over and expose herself, all we gotta do is raise this kid!"

"All together? You guys would do that?" Sasuke asked. "Wait what am I saying, you guys don't know the first thing about babies!"

"True true, but you know who does?" Tenten suggested who they all knew.

"She's not gonna do it," Choji stated knowingly.

"Sasuke and I'll just convince her that it's the right thing to do!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, she's gonna kill me for getting a girl pregnant and then asking her to help me without giving her something in return." Sasuke warned Naruto and the rest of them.

"And now that you mention it, you guys haven't seen her in a whole entire year," Neji brought up.

"Great, so our only chance of helping this baby survive is 0 because no one can think of anything," Shino finished.

"WE CANNOT JUST GIVE UP!" Lee yelled to everyone who was starting to look grim. He raised his fist in the air and Naruto clone the action.

"HE'S RIGHT GUYS!" Naruto shouts. "RAISING A BABY WILL BENEFIT HER SOMEHOW RIGHT!?"

That was right when Shikamaru had a realization.

"Okay, but we'll need to devise a plan," Shikamaru answered already knowing what to do. "Ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Operation Convince Sakura will now commence!"

* * *

A/N: Well this chapter was long than anticipated hehe 😂 whatever it's okay! Please please please leave a review, anything really I just want to know what y'all think bc it's very very important to me! Next chapter up soon! I'll probably start introducing more Naruto character and I'm mad bc Gaara completely slipped my mind while I made this so now I have to fit him someplace also, I'll probably do some revisions! Luv ya, and see you next time!


	3. Triple Ohhh 7?

Triple Ohhhh 7

Lol James Bond! 😂 and Ohhh as in realization ;)) and triple bc there's a lot of them hehe 😂😂:));))

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but the plot is my own

 **P.S.:** I think I'm getting pretty darn good at this, I'm still learning how to use this website so just bear with me. Oh and yeaah, Sakura's finally showing up in this chapter hehe :))

 **Warning, this'll be a loooong chapter hehe 😂😂**

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Cue Mission Impossible Theme Song_.

"Tell me how we got involved in this," Temari sighed. Beside her was Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Apparently Shikamaru told Temrai that this was very important, and they skipped class for... _this_?

After Shikamaru explained the plan and what happened with Sasuke, Ino looked at him exasperated.

 _Okay. Pause the music._..

"Okay first of all, I'm mad at that billboard brow! One day, we're bffs and telling each other secrets like there's no tomorrow, and then all of a sudden she vanishes. I ask the teacher and she 'took her work with her to who knows where she went' and up and left! With no note, no goodbye, no explanation, NOTHING!" Ino cried.

"Well actually she just came back yesterday," Temari informed the both of them.

Temari was the Karin of knowing the education department. Who's the smartest, dumbest, who's late, why they skipped class, and all that jazz.

"Did she not tell any of you?" the golden-haired girl raised a brow.

"No!" Shikamaru and the platinum-haired girl chorused in unison, Ino sounding a lot more stressed.

Okay actually Shikamaru was pretty stressed too. He wasn't as close to Sakura as Ino, Naruto, or Sasuke per say, but he still was in their friend group and has known her for as long as the other 3. The intellectual man sighed as he knew her too well to know that she wouldn't disappear without a good reason.

"Whatever, what we need now is to conduct our plan," Shikamaru changed the subject. "You know what to do, grab your walkie-talkies and let's hit the hay."

* * *

 _Re-cue Mission Impossible Theme Song_...

Sasuke sighed looking annoyed at how long she was taking to get out of that fudging library. She disappears and reappears only to make him more irritated than usual. Go figure, she almost was always annoying. Beside him was Naruto fidgeting in the bush they were kneeling behind to grasp a better look. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the rosy-haired woman stepped out from the building.

 _Nope, cue Crush by David Archuleta..._

"Wow," the unusually quiet blonde boy awed.

"Aa," was Sasuke's impassive reply.

"Why did Sakura look even more beautiful than before? Seriously, c'mon. Her cotton candy-hair grew to the length of her waist, and Sasuke watched as Sakura lifted her arms to stretch and yawn. Her hair had pink clips at each side of her head, but some fallout when near her heart shaped face. Her long dark eyelashes tickled her porcelain coloured cheek that had a tint of pink in them. She was wearing a loose tank top, with a cardigan that was on the verge of falling off her shoulders. Her high-waisted short accentuated her curves and stopped a little bit lower than her rear end (booty). She smiled with her plump red lips-

"S-Sakura-chan!" was silently yelled - how was that possible? - interrupting Sasuke from his trance. /p

"Oh great, another set back," Sasuke frowned.

When his usually obnoxiously loud friend wasn't saying anything, but his eyes were sparkling, the raven-haired boy knew something was up. He look back over and saw the person who had called out to Sakura. Who the he- oh wait. Milky violet eyes? Long sleek black hair with soft strokes of lavender? Pale skin and a shy aura. This had to be..

"HINAT-" Naruto boomed before Sasuke practically knocked him out to shut up.

Sasuke's hand was over his best friend's mouth and onyx eyes stared deep into Naruto's cerulean blue ones with warning and a dare to speak again. Naruto shut up because he knew, without a doubt, from personal experiences that you should never mess with Sasuke when it had something to do with a certain pink-haired girl, with sea foam eyes, and who just recently came back from wherever she was. Yeah. Sakura.

 _Finally! Re-cue Mission Impossible Theme Song_

"Let's begin," Shikamaru whispered over the microphone.

"How about Lady Hinata?" Neji asked concerned.

Tenten chuckled. She always found it cute how Neji called his cousin 'Lady' and was always so overprotective of her.

"Don't worry about that. Naruto will have to take care of it, continue with the plan and make sure Sakura is too engaged with a conversation that she doesn't realize that Naruto approaches and relocates Hinata," Shikamaru answered quickly.

"Got ya!" the said boy enthusiastically replied.

* * *

Sakura sneezed.

"Ah, are y-you alright, Sakura-chan?" Hinata worrieldy inquired.

"Oh yeah, just fine..." Sakura lied, and Hinata frowned in reply with disbelieving eyes.

"O-okay," Hinata sighed softly.

She knew Sakura enough to know not to pry. Sakura flashed Hinata a genuine smile to make Hinata feel less tense, even though Sakura herself did. Sakura looked around the place. She felt wary about coming back and had this strange feeling she couldn't shake off at the moment.

"Hey, a little birdie told me you came back, but I guess it's cool to see that the birdie wasn't lying," someone called from behind her.

Sakura bit her lip.

 _Please don't be Naruto, Ino, or Sasuke!_

She turned to face Suigetsu and Neji smiling at her welcomingly.

"Suigetsu! Neji!" She beamed and threw her arms around them into a loose hug as to not suffocate them.

"How've you been little lady?" another loud voice said to her right and she turned to see Kiba. She giggled and hugged him. Oh how relieved she was not to see those three yet.

"I've been pretty good, thank you," Sakura smiled.

"I can see," Kiba laughed, looking her up and down.

"You pervert, I didn't mean it that way!" she grinned, playfully punching Kiba in the arm twice. Kiba sneakily took a glance at Sasuke from the bush and could already tell he was practically fuming inside even if he wouldn't admit it. He winked in the direction of the said man. Oh how he loved to make Sasuke annoyed.

* * *

You annoying little conniving- Sasuke stopped when it was time for stage 2 of their magnificent plan. Temari showed up to the group of people, casually joining in on their conversation. It took about 5 minutes to build up their conversation to a particular subject.

"Oh my goodness, isn't it hard to study from afar on your own?" Temari gasped. Wow she was a good actress, and a smooth one at that (Shikamaru added).

"Haha, kind of. Well actually Hinata really helped me throughout the year. I had a really tough time at first, but it got better," Sakura said with a small smile.

"So your courses were really that hard huh?" Neji asked, getting to the task at hand.

"Yeah, becoming a doctor isn't really all that easy you know," Sakura informed them.

Dang it. At this rate she was going to slip up.

"No you're not!" Inner Sakura cheered. "You're gonna tell them about your year like a boss!"

"So did you learn about like humans and stuff," Suigetsu questioned.

"Yeah, like adults, seniors, children, teenagers," Sakura hesitated but no one seemed to notice. "Babies..."

"Awwwee! Babies are like, so cute!" Kiba grinned.

"Wow, so like you know how to raise a baby if you tried?" Temari gasped, looking impressed.

"Y-yeah," the pink-haired girl blushed.

"So if you got pregnant and had baby you would know exactly what to do?" Suigetsu winked.

"Hehe. Yeah," Sakura gulped.

"That's so cool!" Kiba awed.

"Oh Wow! Look at the time. It's already time for class! We'll catch up more later!" Hinata smiled sweetly while pulling the nervous rosy haired girl away slowly.

"See you later," Sakura waved. They all waved back. How relieved they were to have successfully completed the first two stages of their operation. Satisfied, they all slowly walked to their group's meeting place, not noticing that class wasn't to begin for another half hour.

* * *

Sasuke waited and waited. They were now starting phase 3 of their 'brilliant' plan. He was hiding underneath another bush, all by himself. He did grab a book in front of him as to not arouse suspicion from people passing by. He did not want to look like a stalker, that's for sure. As he continued to wait for Sakura to approach the scene he couldnt help but think as to why she had disappeared without warning. Sakura wasn't that type of girl. He remembered when they were 3 years-old when she'd tell him everywhere she went so he'd know in case the chibi girl lost her way (on the path of life hehe). He chuckled when he reminisced about Sakura hugging onto him, while her mother scolded her for getting lost. Of course, Sasuke found her since he knew where she headed off toward, but honestly, he made her promise one thing that day.

* * *

 _Flashback - 7 years-old_

 _Sasuke looked around. His eyes traveled from c_ _herry tree to cherry tree. Honestly, of all the places to get lost, it just had to be an area were she was easily camofluaged. He ran around frantically looking for her. 10 minutes was how long she said she would take to take a peek at the pink gardens. 20 minutes it had been. He finally had enough and was worried out of his skin now. The raven-haired boy was about to up and go to get Itachi and others to help look until he heard a stifled sniff and cry. The worried boy whirled around and finally caught sight of her aqua green dress._

 _"Sakura!" He called out._

 _The pink-haired girl glanced_ _from underneath teary emerald eyes. When she caught sight of just who had called out to her, her eyes widened in joy._

 _"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled, running towards him quickly._

 _In a matter of mere seconds she was embracing him in a tight hug. Being the little tsundere Sasuke is, he just patted her back, while she sobbed into his shoulder. His hands pulled her away to give her a quick check over. She was flushed and puffy from all her crying. He put his index finger underneath her chin to lift up her head to face him. As he finally was satisfied with how she appeared fine, he finally spoke._

 _"Sakura," was his stern voice._

 _"S-Sasuke-kun! I'm so s-sorry! I dd-didn't mean to w-worry you! I just was so c-caught_ _up with the scenery t-that I guess I l-lost t-track."" Sakura apologized._

 _"Whatever," was his impassive response, not wanting her to feel too guilty._

 _"It'll n-never h-happen again!" She stuttered out._

 _"Yeah it will," Sasuke smirked, clearly amused at the fact that Sakura had her hair all mussed, and how her knees were covered in dirt. He would ask her what happened later._

 _"S-Sasuke-kun! Stop being a meanie! Don't worry I-I will!" Sakura croaked. Her voice was coarse because of her weeping._

 _Sasuke didn't believe her one bit. He was one hundred percent sure this would happen again. Slowly, he raised his hand while pointing out his index and middle finger. It hovered for just half of a millisecond before he poked her right on her big forehead. Instinctively, the chibi girl raised her hand out to her forehead with a wince of pain. The the raven-haired boy cupped her puffy cheeks with a red across it, growing as he did so, and spoke to her softly._

 _"Sakura, promise me one thing," Sasuke told her. She nodded, so he continued._

 _"Always stay with me"_

"Hey dobe! Sakura-chan's mother is arriving here in like a minute, so we gotta go!" Sasuke's loud obnoxious best friend yelled from behind him.

 _Sasuke shook his head, as he tried to regain his aloof composure. He remembered what they were doing and quickly followed his best friend - but walked beside him because Sasuke Uchiha does not follow people._

Remembering this, Sasuke started to get more annoyed at the fact that Sakura had already broken her promise. She left without saying a word and worry him again. He would have to tell her to never do that again once he got the chance.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me back there Hinata!" Sakura thanked the said girl while slightly squeezing the girl's arm.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" the lavender haired girl smiled genuinely.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ran into Sasuke, Naruto, or In-" Sakura was cut off.

There was a platinum-haired girl beaming at the both of them, arms waving frantically around her, while Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino followed behind her. Sakura figured that it'd be absolutely rude to leave her hanging _again_ after they had obviously spotted her. Plus, Sakura did really miss that loud-mouthed Ino-pig.

"Hey, Ino-pig!" Sakura boasted, while she strutted outrageously towards Ino, who was now posing in a model position. One hand on her hip, the other behind her head, legs spread shoulder width, and hip pushed to the side. They always did try to outshine each other and Sakura was glad that even after a year of Sakura being a completely horrible friend, that Ino and her still had their fun little rivalry, and teases. Hinata followed Sakura but actually walked normally though a little timid and light on her feet, while she giggled watching how Sakura and Ino must look crazy in the eyes of strangers.

"Wow, you actually look really pretty!" Ino complimented, which quite frankly, surprised Shikamaru Choji, Shino, and Hinata. The rosy-haired girl was too smart and knew Ino enough to wait for that compliment, to turn into _wait for it..._

"Too bad that huge forehead of yours still makes you look like a bobble head, haha!" Ino insulted laughing.

Sakura rolled her eyes while smiling. She as about to hug Ino in a tight embrace but Ino beat her to it. She grabbed her wrist and hugged her still laughing. After that, the pink-haired woman gave hugs to Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino.

"How's life Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"All fine!" Sakura smiled, a little nervous. After 10 minutes of talking, the real stuff happened.

"OMG SAKURA!" Ino suddenly proclaimed, as if she had just remembered something - why were the girls so fudging good at acting?

"What is it now Ino?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see, I have this problem," Ino stopped to make sure Sakura would listen, and when the said girl nodded for her to continue, Ino decided to act how she always did when she told her best friend about the 'juicy' gossip.

"Look." She paused, and then all in one breath explained very loudly, "So there's this guy I used to know okay? Okay. So anywho, I met him during this school year and had made friends with him real quick. He's sooo cool! And then one day he told me this really big secret and I just couldn't believe it! He was in love with me too! Oh yeah, did I mention I fell in love at first sight? And he's so dreamy ugh! But then I realized that wait, he was gonna leave soon because he had no place to stay. He had told me that at the beginning of the year, and I was so sad Sakura! Until I realized hey, I'll just-" Ino hesitated.

Oh no. She forgot what she was supposed to say. Think fast! Think fast! And so she spoke again with the first thought thst popped into her mind which she would probably (not) regret later on.

"Yes Ino?" Sakura raised her brow higher.

"Hehe, well I kind of, sort of, let him stay at the boy's place..." Ino whispered.

That was when the all the boys who were in on their plan stayed shocked.

"Wait. And they let him?" Sakura asked in disbelief while her eyes widened a fraction and both brows raised.

"Yes." Ino said quietly and quickly.

"Ahahaha!" Sakura cried in laughter.

All the boys beside Ino looked at her with wide eyes.

"So wait, then is that all you wanted to tell me? How is that a problem if they're fine with it?" Sakura questioned after she caught her breath wiping away her tears.

"What I'm trying to say is- well-uh..." Ino stammered.

"She's asking if this was the right decision." Shino interjected.

"You see, she feels really bad for adding this burden on us, even though he's pretty cool. It really helped him, but she doesn't know whether or not it was really right." Shikamaru elaborated.

"Hmmm," Sakura thought. Then she said, "Of course it is! If he isn't some weirdo and it really did enable or help him to stay then that's great!" Sakura answered smiling.

"So you're saying that even if Ino was uncomfortable at first, that since it was a good deed and the right thing to do for your friend, it was good?" Choji clarified.

"I'd be disappointed in her if she didn't! Plus she really likes him, and if he likes her, then they could be soul mates which is adorable!" Sakura added proudly.

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and everyone else listening to the walkie talkie smirked inwardly. They had succeeded phase 3. Ino smiled and thanked Sakura, but just as Ino made an excuse for them all to leave, Hinata asked a quick question that was perking her curiosity the entire conversation.

"So where is he?" Hinata gave an adorable little wink, flashing a sweet smile Ino's way.

Ino looked dumbfounded. As she looked around she saw Sakura also looking intently wanting to know this dude I'm was 'in love with.' The platinum-haired woman felt sweat start to drip on her forehead, while her eyes scanned the crowds quickly looking for just anyone who wasn't busy. That was when she spotted a pale faced man, with jet black hair, and dark coal eyes. He was drawing something in a sketchbook, and he didn't look that bad - Ino thought approvingly. So she decided to grab him, introduce him to Sakura and Hinata, then leave him be on a whim. He looked like an artsy guy. Hopefully he knew improv.

"Right over there!" Ino pointed smiling brightly and proud she found someone in a matter of seconds. Everyone's eyes followed Ino's line of sight and spotted the man as well. "Isn't he just dreamy?!" Ino squealed lovingly, holding her hands to her chest above her heart.

"Wow! Can we meet him? O-only if that's fine with y-you Ino-chan," Hinata asked softly, with a little bit of excitement.

"Duh," Ino guffawed, slightly nervous on approaching a _stranger_ as her _boyfriend._

Ino strutted towards the dude on the bench who was currently drawing. She then yanked him by his wrist and dragged him over to her group of friends without saying a word, and a smile plastered on her face.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend!" Ino introduced. Sakura and Hinata looked at the boy who had confusion written all over him. They started to get suspicious when he hadn't uttered a word for 5 seconds, and then the platinum-haired girl realized she didn't even know his name! Oh no! He looked absolutely confused and he looked at Ino like she was insane. Ino accidentally let her guard down and her pleading eyes showed to him. She hoped for the name that she was about to say would be correct.

"His name is-"

"Sai"

They all looked toward the man who had just uttered that one word, one name. It was 'Ino's boyfriend' and he had a nice smile on his face that was kind and cool.

"What kind of fudging transformation is this?" was what everyone was wondering.

"Wait, you're dating Ino? Because a second ago you looked pretty darn confused to me," Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Sorry about that. I was just wondering what was happening and I hadn't seen my gorgeous woman in a week, so I was surprised to see her. I was so busy with schoolwork," Sai tsked. "Not to mention, Ino's beauty stunned me again for the 10th time this month. She looks more gorgeous every time I see her," Sai complimented.

Shocked. Confused. Utterly disbelieving were the emotions the people in the plan of Operation Sakura felt. While Sakura looked surprised and pleased, and Hinata looked like she was about to burst into squeals of love because she thought that was absolutely adorable.

"Awe, _baby,_ that's so kind of you to say! You're such a gentleman!" Ino started to act alongside him, smiling at him lovingly, while clinging onto his arm.

"Well it's the truth," Sai beamed, "But unfortunately, _sweetie,_ I've got to get to class right away."

"It was an absolute pleasure to meet you," he greeted in the direction of Ino's friend group. Sakura and Hinata didn't realize that he was also talking to the boys beside them.

"See you all again later," Sai winked. Before he left he lifted Ino's hand as he knelt down in front of her. He kissed her hand and then waved everyone goodbye as he walked away with his sketchbook still in hand.

...

"He was so amazing, Ino!" Sakura and Hinata chorused in unison with dreamy sighs. They both had separate crushes, but that dude was cool and a gentleman so they absolutely approved of him for Ino.

"Wasn't he?" Ino said stiffly, unsure about what had just happened. Her cheeks had a dark red hue across them and made their today to the tips of her ears.

"Hehe, Ino's finally got herself a _mannnn_ ," Sakura teased poking the said girl's side. She was so caught up with Ino and everyone that she didn't even check the clock.

12:01pm

"OH POOP! I GOTTA GO! HINATA AND I WILL CATCH UP LATER AGAIN!" Sakura yelled in a panicked tone, and with that she up and left with Hinata by her side.

Once they were out of ear shot, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino looked at Ino with wide eyes. Ino as still flustered and didn't feel like saying anything to them just yet. So she quickly ran away to the women's washroom to freshen up and gather her thoughts.

"I feel like we're definitely going to see him again, aren't we?" Choji questioned while staring out to no where in particular.

"Definitely," Shikamaru finished.

Well phase 3 was a success with an additional nuisance, but that's alright. They need to focus on the plan, they all told themselves. Okay! Onto the 2nd last phase! Phase 4 starts now!

* * *

A/N: I Love Sai ❤😎😂 And some SasuSaku eh? ;) With some other pairings hehe hints hints guys! ;;))) Oooookkaaaaay so that was a loooonnggg chapter and I hope you like it! Honestly i have a ton of homework but I felt like updating this for y'all and please tell me what chu thinkkk! Please review! I love hearing your thoughts and if you have some questions then go ahead! I'll answer them in the beginning of the next chapter or just dm you! 😊😊😊 Oh yeah, and the next chapter will be the rest of their high-tech operation. 😂😂😂👌

I luv you all ❤ and see you again very very soon for the next chapter ;))


	4. Baby Baby Baby Nooo

**Baby, Baby, Baby, Nooo**

 **Get that Justin Bieber lol**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I made this plot**

 **P.S.: If there are spelling errors or big mistakes i apologize, I'll keep editing until it's better. I was working on the next chapter but I really wanted to just add this so hehe Enjoy!**

* * *

"The plan's going well!" Naruto said merrily.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed. "Let's hope she agrees."

"Hey Lee! Tenten!" Kiba called to the walkie talkie.

"Yes?!" Lee called back.

"How are you holding up?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Well... hehe about tha-"

"LEE! GET BACK HERE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Tenten interuppted screaming at Lee.

It was so loud that Kiba had to move his ear a good 10 inches away from the walkie talkie to prevent hearing loss. Everyone else had their walkie talkie in their pockets or backpacks.

"It's not going well," Shino confirmed.

"We figured," Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

When the boys entered their shared mansion they looked around for Tenten and Lee. Luckily, it only took a while to find them- wait no- _hear them (more like hear Tenten yelling)._

"LEE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN THE BABY WAKES UP," Tenten shouted.

They heard the noise coming from the basement, where most of the parties were held. So they all made their way down the stairs and right away they saw Lee and Tenten looking exhausted, with the baby being cradled in Lee's arms. Sarada was fast asleep, holding onto her rattle loosely, yet she peacefully slept. Sasuke looked around the room. The place was a MESS. The foosball table was on its side, the T.V. had a thin blanket over it, covered with some type of liquid. The cushions in the couches were flipped over and scattered around the place. The ping pong and pool table were pushed into the walls, and the popcorn machine had been emptied, little bits of crushed up popcorn surrounding it. The bar had some empty bottles that were cracked around the floor. All in all... It looked like a mess. One that wouldn't be cleaned up for a while. Sasuke sighed.

"What. Happened." Neji asked sternly.

"Oh.. hehe..well you see... uhh.." Lee stammered.

"Sarada was fast alseep, looking all cute and stuff, so Lee and I thought we were doing good," Tenten started.

"Wait... We don't have a crib yet..." Choji realized.

"Where did you put the baby to sleep?" Shikamaru questioned.

"On th-the c-couch," Lee mumbled.

"WHAT?! EVEN _I KNOW_ NOT TO LEAVE THE BABY ON THE COUCH!" Naruto exclaimed. "SHE COUDLVE FALLEN!"

"I didn't realize that heh..." Tenten muttered. "But Sarada didn't fall!"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"We think," Lee muttered under his breath but the boys still caught it.

"You think?!" Shino asked concerned.

"I'm not going to ask this again. What. Happened." Neji ordered.

"Baby Sarada woke up and then she started crawling around everywhere so Lee and I went looking for her the entire time," Tenten explained distressed.

"Why didn't you tell us over the walkie talkie?" Suigetsu inquired.

"We were kinda busy looking for a _baby_ to remember the walkie talkie, okay!" Tenten exasperated.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied.

They all eyed him while he went to sit down on a cushion that wasn't misplaced and buried his face in his hands. Then he looked up, and rested his chin in between his interlocked hands.

"Let's go," Sasuke sighed finally after 10 minutes.

"Where?" Suigetsu replied.

"The... mall." The raven-haired man muttered.

"AH YES!" Ino squealed in delight.

"Oh man..." Shikamaru murmured.

They all began to walk up the stairs and put on their shoes while grabbing their bags.

"Ready?" Choji clarified.

Everyone nodded, but then Lee realized he was still holding Sasuke's baby.

"So who's going to hold the ba-" Lee stopped when the door shut. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

"This place is still like a maze to me," Suigetsu said with a puzzled face.

"Where the heck is the baby store?" Choji squinted around in search for a store with some type of things selling baby stuff.

"Hmmm, I've never thought about going to a store for babies yet so I don't really know either," Ino smiled sheepishly.

"Oh great. Whatever, we'll just split up," Termari declared. "We all have our walkie talkies?"

"Yep," They all replied in unison.

"Okay, Ino and Shino go left, Neji and Suigetsu go right, Sasuke and Naruto go forward, Tenten and Choji start downstairs, and Temari and I will start upstairs," Shikamaru stated.

"What about Bushy Brows?" The blonde boy reprimanded.

"Lee, since you have Sarada, walk with Sasuke and Naruto," Shikamaru answered smoothly.

"YES!" Lee raised his fist into the air and Naruto did the same.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru for making him walk with the two biggest idiots.

"Just add Suigetsu and it'll be the full pack," Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking forward, Naruto and Lee following suit.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Naruto and Suigetsu called after in unison.

"Let's goo!" Choji proclaimed.

* * *

 **Neji and Suigetsu**

"Ooh, that looks cool," Suigetsu commented while quickly walking towards a game store.

"Oh no you don't, this is the 16th time you've tried to enter a store and delay achieving our goal," Neji grabbed Suigetsu by the collar and started dragging him away.

It'll be like that for a while.

* * *

 **Ino and Shino**

"So then I told Ami no way she can borrow my Cartier bracelet, like get your own jeez, but then she was like 'But i want it'. Like um.. As if!" Ino continued yapping.

"Oh," was Shino's short reply.

He would occasionally grunt out the occasional 'mhm', 'yeah', and 'oh.' Why did Shikamaru have to pair him up with the chattiest member of their friend group huh? He really didn't care about whatever superficial thing this girl was saying so he was just looking around for critters. The sunglasses guy was just admiring the way the ants moved across the trash can until Ino abruptly halted in her tracks and stopped her talking.

"What happened? Did you drop your nail?" Shino asked bored.

"Shut up! It's just that- ahh!" Ino quickly scurried off with her hand over Shino's mouth to prevent him from stopping her.

 _No_. He wanted to see the way the ants carried ten times their size.

When she finally found a place she deemed safe- behind a giant plant near the benches - the platinum-haired girl released her hand and exhaled a breath she didn't realize she'd been keeping. Ino popped her head to one side of the plant in front of her and her eyes traveled to her target. There he was. Beautiful as she could remember. Sai. Oh man.

"What happened," Shino questioned as he looked in the pot and spotted some insects which caught his interest.

"R-remember S-Sai?" Ino stuttered nervously as she kept her eyes locked on the said boy who was sitting on a nearby bench, with his usual sketchbook. He looked as if in deep thought.

"The dude that's supposed to be your boyfriend and my housemate?" Shino reprimanded. He didn't bother glancing up at her. He already knew that she would just be spying on him. They'd be fine.

"Yeah, well he-he's right over there!" Ino cried. The blue eyed girl buried her face in her hands in distress.

She still had her head peeking out to the bush. When she looked up, Sai started looking around the area with his eyes. Ino squealed when his gaze met her direction, as she quickly moved her head back behind the big bush. Ino took another peek to see that he was walking her way. She started to panic. Oh no no no! She looked from Sai to Shino who was still invested in observing the plant's bugs, worriedly. Then she did the first thing she thought of, as always.

"Shino!" Ino yelled to gain his attention.

Right as he looked up to glance at her, the platinum-haired girl's lips met his. She moved closer towards him, and Shino' s eyes widened in surprise. WHAT THE F-

"Hmm.. Looky here. I caught myself a cheater." A man said from behind the two kissing friends.

Ino parted her lips from Shino, only to receive a disgusted face from Shino and when she whirled around... A smirking Sai.

"Caught you red-handed," Sai smirked. "What do you have to say for yourself. You're boyfriend has just caught you with another man."

"Y-you're not my b-boyfriend!" Ino squeaked.

"That's not what you said earlier," Sai make a mocking pout. "You're breaking up with me?"

"S-Sai!" Ino cried.

"Guess I'll just have to go and tell those friends of yours that we're not together anymore," Sai shrugged as he began to walk away.

"Hey! Hey! Wait!" Ino grabbed Sai's wrist. He turned around. Still holding onto his wrist, she blurted out, "Don't tell the girls there, and I'll do anything."

"Hm. Anything you say?" Sai raised his free hand and tapped his chin with his index finger in fake contemplation.

"Yes," Ino sighed.

"Actually, I was talking to your friend a while ago- the one-" Sai started but Ino interuppted.

"With the pink hair?" Ino said stiffly.

"Ah, yes. The ugly one. Actually no, wait.. She got mad at me for saying that to her," Sai laughed.

"You called her 'ugly'?!" Ino's eyes widened in disbelief.

"It was just a little joke, but then she punched me and it _hurt,_ " Sai then softly rubbed his left cheek where Ino had suspected, been where Sakura had packed a punch. Ino could see the faint mark of a bruise that was most likely covered up with some makeup, so that no one could see it.

"I was just joking but eh," Sai shrugged, completely oblivious to the fact that it was an insult and that he forgot got tell Sakura that very important fact. Ino face palmed.

"Anyway, when I was talking to... _Sakura,_ "Sai stopped, recalling what the strong girl had told him, "Oh yeah. I was apparently living in your friend's household," Sai gave Ino a knowing smirk.

"No!" Ino sighed in disbelief.

"You promised," Sai said as he went closer to her. "Unless you want me to tell her."

"Ugh!" Ino complained as she turned around to see a displeased Shino.

"He can't," Shino stated.

"I know, but-" Ino began but stopped when she saw Shino look at Sai with raised eyebrows. "Huh?"

There, Sai was holding a... Tarantula in a cage.

"Ahh!" Ino squeaked while quickly backing away from Sai.

"W-where did you get that?" Shino inquired, trying to act aloof, but with the way he was slowly walking toward Sai made it obvious the bug lover wanted that arachnid.

"Oh, I just thought I should give my roommates some gifts," Sai shrugged. "Wait. You're not my roommate though... Guess I'll just return it,"

"What are you talking about?" Shino quickly held onto the cage as Sai turned, "You're our roommate. Even Ino said so. The guys won't mind."

"Of course," Sai smiled smugly. He handed Shino the cage with the big bug, and turned to Ino. The platinum-haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Shino, you're so easy to convince! The guys will kill _me_ since I'm the one who proposed for Sai to live with them!"

"Hey, I'm still, at at the fact that you kissed me! KISSED ME!" Shino said with a disgusted face. "But I'll forgive you if you let me take this,"

"..." Ino hesitated. "Well... Okay, fine!"

"See you all later," Sai winked. "Oh, and the baby stores are downstairs," and with that he walked off.

"Th-thanks!" Ino called out blushing slightly.

She turned to Shino and grabbed hhis arm, which he pulled away from her right away so that he wouldn't drop the cage and his precious bug.

"Well? Let's go!" Ino beamed, running to the escalator that would bring them to their destination, with Shino following close by.

* * *

 **Temari and Shikamaru**

"Where the heck are the map things that are supposed to be around here," Temari said, slightly irritated.

"Who knows," Shikamaru sighed looking around with his eyes.

As he looked on, he spotted a man at a counter in the middle of the mall. Above her, there was a sign that said, 'Customer Service' and talking to another woman, who was holding a stroller. Oh, so she has a baby? So that must mean they have a chance she's asking about a baby store. The woman smiled at the man at the counter and strolled away.

"Follow a mother to a place that may not be a baby store, or go to customer service?" Shikamaru quickly asked Temari.

She looked confused for a second before she stated, "I am a little bored to be honest. Let's follow the mom." Temari smiled mischievously.

"Heh," Shikamaru was about to say never mind.

He was only kidding, and following the woman seemed like a drag, but before he could the golden-haired girl spotted the mother Shikamaru was speaking about and sneakily started following her. She looked so excited.

 _"How cute,"_ Shikamaru smiled to himself, while walking behind her, oh-so casually.

After a few minutes, the woman ended up stopping in her tracks abruptly. When Temari and Shikamaru stopped, trying to be cautious, the woman spun around and looked directly at them. With her stroller rolling before her, she stomped towards the two, shocked filled teenagers. When she was about 1 metre away from them, they both noticed how pretty she was. Not like Shikamaru cared though. But Temari sure did.

The woman had wavy, dirty blonde hair, that was chest-length. It looked messy, but in a pretty way. Her eyes were a deep blue shade, probably navy, and her long eyelashes were complimenting her full red lips. She was wearing a long black cardigan with matching black pants. Her top was white, with some floral designs along her waist. All in all, she looked great.

"Why have you two been following me for 10 minutes now?" The pretty woman snapped.

"W-well... You see," Temari stuttered. Great. She did not plan on getting caught. As she was about to book it and hope for the best, Shikamaru interuppted.

"We have a child," Shikamaru stated.

"You and... this girl?" The woman raised her eyebrow in suspicion, but was quite surprised at the statement. And oh boy, was Temari surprised.

"Mhm," Temari said, trying to play the part. "Sorry, we looked like weirdos, but we didn't know where the baby stores were so we thought since you have one, then we'd be able to find it by following you.. Silly huh?"

"Pretty silly," the woman chuckled. "You could've just asked me or customer service you know?"

"Well, my boyfriend kind of sucks, and doesn't like being social," Temari tsked shaking her head disapprovingly. Shikamaru frowned at Temari and rolled his eyes in a joking way.

"Hee hee. You guys are only dating huh?" The woman smiled, and they nodded in response. "It's nice to know you're still together," and she suddenly smiled sadly.

Noticing the woman's sadness, Shikamaru decided to change the subject.

"I'm Shikamaru, and this grumpy girl over here is Temari" and he received a glare from the said girl which made him smirk.

"I'm Ayame," she greeted. _Why did this name sound familiar._

"Well, I was just heading over to a baby store now, would you like to join me?" Ayame suggested.

"Thanks," Shikamaru smiled.

"Such a gentleman!" Ayame gushed which made Temari frown.

"Only to other girls obviously," Temari comment bitterly, which made Shikamaru and Ayame confused. But after 2 seconds, the hazelnut-haired girl smiled sweetly.

"Aw, you two are just made for each other," Ayame complimented genuinely. In return, Shikamaru and Temari blushed slightly, turning away from one another. In turning away, Temari caught sight of the little baby in the stroller and smiled.

"His name is Soba," Ayame informed the golden-haired girl when she noticed her look at her son.

"How adorable!" Temari beamed.

"He really is," Shikamaru smiled.

"Oh, look at how side tracked were been! Heh, I'll show you the way!" And with that, Ayame twirled around, her stroller in her hands and walked toward the store destination.

"She's really something," Temari smirked in amusement to Shikamaru, and he did too, as they followed Ayame's path.

* * *

 **Choji and Tenten**

"Choji! Come on!" Tenten exasperated.

"Wait, that looks so good!" Choji exclaimed, pointing towards an ice cream shop near them.

"Cho-" Tenten complained for a moment before an idea stuck her. "I know! Ice cream always attracts babies, so maybe the workers will know,"

"Exaclty," Choji smiled. He genuinely wanted her to figure that out, not to mention he loved ice cream.

"Yay!" Tenten ran towards the parlour.

* * *

 **Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee**

"With a moo moo here!" Naruto sang, waving his hands up and down.

"And a moo moo there!" Lee called back.

"Here a moo,"

"There a moo!"

"Everywhere a moo mo-" Lee and Naruto sang in unison but were abruptly stopped when Sasuke harsly glared at them in irritation.

They were practically human speakers, with how loud they sang. Not to mention, that song was just ridiculous. The raven-haired boy was holding his daughter in both of his arms, in fear that he may drop her, so he couldn't hit the back of their heads to get them back down to Earth.

"Teme! The baby's gotta know about cows, dattebayo!" Naruto explained while grinning brightly at little Sarada.

"Yes! Animals are something that everyone must know!" Lee proclaimed. "And on that farm he had a pig-"

"Oh shut u-" Sasuke stopped as he caught sight of a baby store.

It was huge. In fun, multi-coloured letters spelled out "Lil Lumps" with a baby on a beanbag as their logo. What a strange logo, but honestly, babies are really strange and unpredictable anyways so it matched enough.

"Toys!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

He then heard chibi Sarada giggle and reach out her chubby hands towards the store.

"Looks like she wants to go!" Lee analyzed.

"No duh Captain Obvious," Sasuke muttered, which Lee didn't catch.

Just then, Naruto and Lee grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders with one hand and sped their way into the store. Once they entered they saw trinkets of baby food, toys, clothes, strollers, cradles, _diapers_ \- a word that made Sasuke shudder - and all the essentials for little infants.

"Where the heck do we start," Naruto ran a hand through his hair. There was so much to choose from.

"Well start with the essentials, which I guess would be baby food. Then her clothes, strollers, cradles, and-" Sasuke hid his shudder before saying " _Diapers._ "

"Well okay! I'll quickly get the baby food! Naruto, you can get the strollers, and Sasuke can grab the dia-" Lee was harshly interuppted when the raven-haired boy gave him a look that said you-better-get-the-diapers-if-you-wanna-live. Nodding Lee continued on by saying, "I'll get the diapers, Sasuke'll get the baby food!"

"Alright!" Naruto cheered and started running in the opposite direction, Lee doing the same.

"Finally," Sasuke sighed, but then realized he still had the baby, but he really didn't want to hold her.

Walking towards the aisle, the handsome man made his way looking around for some type of food that looked at least a little... appetizing. As he did, he guessed that they were single moms, he head giggles and small squeals all around him. When he lifted his head from looking at the refrigerators filled with baby food, he wanted to roll his eyes when he saw single moms gawking at him. Then an idea popped into his head. He really didn't want to do this, but he was just so lost.

"Hey!" Sasuke slightly lifted his chin in their direction to indicate that he was talking to them. It took them a good 10 seconds to realize that he was speaking to them. For moms, they were really dumb. One of the girls with long curly blonde hair walked to him, flipping her hair as if that was attractive.

"Hi," she said in what he guessed was her voice she tried to do when she flirted. Yikes.

"Do any of you ladies know what kind of food a baby would _need?_ " Sasuke asked in a semi-interested tone as to not lead on the girls. He didn't need to flirt to get what he wanted so he ddint bother since he knew they would help him no matter what.

"I-I could show you," one of the women suggested, smiling coyly. Yikes.

"No honey don't worry. I will," another woman winked. Oh gosh he should've just figured it out himself.

As one of the girls was going to latch onto Sasuke, three girls interuppted him by grabbing his collar away. Thankful but weary that it was other fan girls, he turned his head to look find Karin, Tenten, and Ino twitching their eyes at the women and glaring at Sasuke. They just knew he did something to provoke them since they had caught him talking.

"Back off! He asked us!" The woman who had previously tried to latch onto his arm whined.

"Well this boy doesn't need your help anymore alright?" Ino fake smiled.

Sasuke held tighter onto the baby to not drop it, which cause several "awwws" to be heard around, and the women to blush and squeal.

"C'mon, let's take this opportunity to run," Karin whispered.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Hey can I hold the baby?" Ino excitedly asked.

Sasuke clenched his jaw before giving in, "Sure."

"Oh who's the cute little baby? You are!" Ino cooed at Sarada who smiled back. After that they began to search for food.

"Baby Sarada," Ino put Sarada down on the ground to pick up two containers of _Food 4 Babs,_ one kiwi flavoured and the other strawberry. When she bent down near Sarada, the little baby immediately pointed to strawberry, giggling and clapping.

"Heh, you remind me of my friend who loves all things strawberry," Ino smiled, "You'd be good friends with her."

Ino dropped ten containers into the basket and put the kiwi back. While searching for another one she didn't notice a little lump slowly crawling away from her proximity. That is until Ino was going to ask Sarada whether she liked banana or blueberry, that Ino found her gone.

"Ah!"

"What happened?" Tenten, Karin, and Sasuke appeared.

"S-Sarada's l-lost," Ino answered slightly petrified about Sarada lost and to tell that to _Sasuke_ about _his daughter._

"What the hell do you mean lost!" Sasuke raised his voice, running a hand through his raven locks in frustration. They were already messy and disheveled from his stress of picking out the foods.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry I'm sure no one'll try to take her! This is a baby store!" Tenten tried to rationalize to Sasuke.

"I-I'll text everyone the heads up," Karin frowned in a panicked way.

"If she's hurt, or lost, or gone, or-" Sasuke grimaced.

"I texted everyone! Let's go and find her!" Karin announced.

"Here, let's go!" Tenten grabbed the sorrowful Ino and headed into the direction of where Ino said the baby may have left, Sasuke right beside if not a little before Tenten, and Karin following suit.

* * *

 **Naruto**

"LOST?!" Naruto panicked. "HOW THE HE'LL DID THEY LOSE A BABY! AND THEY THOUGHT I WAS THE MORON?!"

Naruto bolted across the toy section named _Babs In Toyland_ , which he had 5 baskets filled to the brim with that was currently ignored in his hands, and hurriedly scanned the place. Many times he ran into his friends and searched with them. They decided to divide and conquer by splitting up. As he ran, his worried blue eyes caught sight of a baby with dark black hair and red clothes in the aisle next to his. He was peeping through the spaces of vision he could see. A woman was holding Sarada, which he couldn't see because he was behind the shelves, but he could see pale fingers holding the baby up. She was pacing back and forth.

"Phew," Naruto sighed.

The blonde boy jumped into the entrance of the aisle and yelled, "Caught you ya baby stealing weirdo!"

"N-Naruto-kun?" The woman stuttered. Naruto's eyes widened.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger? Even though it's sorta obvious who it is lol. But is it really?** Yeah so long chapter in my opinion and I hope you liked it! Sorry that it took a while, but im starting to get back in my mojo and my dumb butt decided to start like 5 different fics so yeah i suck. Don't worry, this'll get updated real soon so stayed tuned! Please please please review you have no idea how happy I am when I see one and I luv you all!


	5. Who Let The Baby Out?

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, but the characters are not**

 **Also, I might edit this another time again**

* * *

"Guys! Look there's the others!" Tenten exasperated.

Tenten pointed to indicate where they were to her fellow companions Ino, Karin, and a very stressed looking Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out.

"H-huh?!" Naruto gaped a little taken aback at how he called him by his name. Now he knew that Sasuke was super stressed out. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"Sh-she's - you seen Sarada?" Sasuke demanded. His eyes were filled with worry and he was scared out of his mind. His collared shirt was unbuttoned 3 buttons, and it had some tucked sides while the others were hanging loose.

"Okay calm down for like a second," Neji tried to reason in which Sasuke in turn glared fiercely.

 _"My daughter! Is out lost and I have no freaking idea were in the world she could be right now so don't you dare say that!"_ Sasuke spat and emphasised with each word.

"Look let's just try by checking out the aisles first and foremost," Shikamaru devised. They all nodded and started to run. There was a sign on the wall saying "Parents, please do not run," which was pointed out by Shino.

"Duck and dodge!" Kiba answered Shino's silent question.

 **Breakfast Club style when they ran through the hallways trying not to get caught.**

As they ran they kept running into workers who would get them in trouble for sure. I mean who would believe that a bunch of teenagers are looking for one of their friend's child instead of just being like how loud and goofy teenagers are usually? Every time they saw a worker, the person in front would push the rest back to the other side or just continue to run even quicker.

"This is pointless! We gotta split!" Tenten suggested. Everyone curtly nodded and ran off in different directions, not bothering to actually make teams.

* * *

Naruto was bolting across the store. He was sure Sasuke was freaking out in his brain right now and hated to think a baby - nevertheless Sasuke's baby - was out there all alone. As he ran, his worried blue eyes caught sight of a baby with dark black hair and red clothes in the aisle next to his. He was peeping through the spaces of vision he could see. A woman was holding Sarada, which he couldn't see because he was behind the shelves, but he could see pale fingers holding the baby up. She was pacing back and forth.

"Phew," Naruto sighed.

The blonde boy jumped into the entrance of the aisle and yelled, "Caught you, ya baby stealing weirdo!"

"N-Naruto-kun?" The woman stuttered. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hinata?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Said girl shifted her weight back and forth as she felt very uncomfortable. The baby was resting peacefully asleep in her arms. Naruto's eyes switched back and forth from Hinata to the baby when it finally clicked.

"You saw Sarada and decided to pick her up and help her out being the nice and kind girl you are, eh?" Naruto explained without doubt. Hinata blushed at the comment and then gave a small nod.

"H-here," Hinata stood in front of Naruto and carefully handed him Sarada. Naruto gingerly held her in his arms and smiled up at Hinata.

"Thanks for finding her Hinata!" Naruto grinned, showing his bright white teeth, "Now let's go find the teme before he tears down this entire store looking for her."

When Hinata giggled, Naruto chuckled, but in all honesty, he wasn't kidding because he knows that Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to rip down this place in search for his loved ones.

* * *

"Teme!" Naruto hollered to a stressed out Sasuke. Sasuke's head whipped back to the voice calling him, a hard look in his eyes that instantly softened at the sight of Sarada.

Almost in the speed of lightning - Sasuke was right before Naruto, a look of relief and happiness in his usual intense onyx eyes.

"Here ya go teme!" Naruto cautiously handed Sarada out of his arms, into Sasuke's. Sasuke took baby Sarada and lovingly held her. Hinata and Naruto were shocked. He looked so relieved and happy to see Sarada. You could see a tired smile etched onto his handsome features as he rocked Sarada back and forth gently.

"Where was she?" Sasuke looked up in question.

"I-I had found her by some clothes, fast asleep and decided not to wake her up because she looked so peaceful. I'm sorry, if I had known that she was your baby then I definitely would've gave her straight to you." Hinata admitted.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and trusted her words. Both his best friends - the dobe and Sakura - would tell him about how they trusted her with all their hearts and now he understood what they meant. He wouldn't believe his friends when they would tell him that, but the way she told him straight up was good enough, although he didn't trust her words completely yet. There was something off.

Sasuke gave her a grateful nod which would've looked rude to anyone one else, but his friends understood him.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, while safely tucking in Sarada near his chest.

"I think I should just stay home with her for now, you guys can go ahead and buy whatever," Sasuke stated also fishing out something from his back pocket, "here's my card and if there's any problem with tap, just call."

Naruto was about to graciously accept Sasuke's card when Sasuke hesitated, his left eye twitching - trying to think of the consequences that may come with this - but when he saw Hinata look proudly over at Naruto because he usually doesn't get much responsibility, he felt that he owed it to Hinata since she found his baby. He had heard before from Sakura something about Hinata's little (huge) crush on the ever-dense Naruto, but Sakura didn't have to tell him twice to figure that much.

He finally, though reluctantly, handed Naruto the card and turned to start his way to the exit to the outside they had inside the store.

* * *

"Soo, Hinata?" Naruto questioned. "Know anything about babies?"

"H-huh?" Hinata flinched, being suddenly asked the question. Just a few seconds ago, he was talking about how much he wanted to visit this ramen store he had passed by in the mall.

"Know anything about babies?" Naruto repeated, stopping in his tracks and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"N-not really," Hinata swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I was just here to buy something for a relative's baby shower."

Hinata fiddled with her hair and stared at the ground, while Naruto still looked at her. He thought she looked really cute at the moment.

"So what were you gonna buy for the baby?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"A few things. Baby food, some toys like trains and maybe even the tracks, oh! There's these really cool new trains where you can put the little people in and-" Hinata faltered and realised she'd been rambling, being excited talking about stores. Hinata scolded herself inwardly. She probably sounded like such a weirdo - being all hyped up over _baby toys._ Hinata's cheeks were painted with red as she but her lip.

Naruto smiled and said, "You'll probably be an amazing mother! Your husband will be super lucky!"

At this Hinata couldn't help but turn bright red all over, she looked up overwhelmed and said, "Th-thank y-y-you..."

Mistake. When she looked into his happy angelic cerulean eyes she almost fainted.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Said people heard a loud voice call out. They turned to find Tenten waving her hands at them, the rest of the crew following beside her - except one person which was odd because -

"What were you guys doing?" A very scary and familiar voice asked beside them.

"Agh!" The blonde boy found Neji standing with his arms crossed in between Hinata and himself.

"Just... Talking..." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Then why do you sound so nervous," Neji question sharply. His eyes were as thin as slits piercing into Naruto's wide blue eyes.

"'Cuz you're freakin' me out!" Naruto took a step back.

"N-neji-sama it's alright. We were just looking for you all right now," Hinata pursed her lips.

Neji stared back and forth between them when their friends finally caught up.

"Interrogating your brother-in-law again?" Kiba laughed.

Hinata blushed, Naruto grinned, and Neji looked just about ready to kill someone. So you know, the normal.

With great force, Neji punched Kiba in the gut and smacked Naruto's smile off his face.

"Neji!" The girls in the group scolded.

"Wait," Temari raised her eyebrow in question, "Where did Sasuke go and is Sarada okay?"

"Oh yeah! Hinata found Sarada and Sasuke decided to head back home with her and let us take care of everything!" Naruto showed off the platinum card that was Sasuke's.

"Good job, Hinata!" Lee cheered.

Hinata smiled bashfully when others joined in to thank her as well.

"Why were you here anyways?" Neji furrowed his eyebrows after a bit in confusion. Uh oh. She hadn't thought about how Neji was her cousin and knows that there are no relatives that have a baby shower at the moment.

"Uhm- I- uhh," Hinata began to stutter, her eyes glancing at Naruto every few times in worry he might say what she said. Though he didn't look like he would. His eyes conveyed worry.

"You alright, Hinata?" Naruto frowned.

"Hinata, you're sweating so much and you look so pale, are you fine?" Ino noticed as well.

Neji pursed his lips, "Lady Hinata. Go home and get some rest please."

Hinata bowed gratefully to them and had one last glimpse of Naruto with his arms supporting the back of his head, and his handsome features were pulled into a worried expression. Hinata smiled at him reassuring that'd she would be fine and he gave her a warm smile in return.

* * *

"So, looks like it's all up to us?" Suigetsu sighed.

"I don't know how we're going to pull this off. We don't know nothing about babies," Shino stated.

"We'll figure it out." Shikamaru looked around, "I think..."

 _What a drag.._

* * *

 **I know this chapter was super short, but I'm still trying to get back into the rhythm of writing fanfics again since I took a break for school. Hope you guys still enjoyed it! Added a little Naruhina too bc they cute ❤Also if you'd like more updates either PM me or write a review for a heads up! Love you all, and please review! 😘**

 **Also a huge thank you to all of the people who reviewed my story which made my heart swell up with so much joy and pride. Thank you so much!**


	6. The Baby Den

**Okay so this chapter is sorta short, but I promise the next one will be a lot longer, I just need to get the groove of this story back on track.**

 **Might edit later!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"We need Sakura." Shikamaru exasperated.

Their makeshift 'baby room' was a mess. It'd been a week since they bought the supplies for the baby and somehow managed to keep it alive for that time.

They had three choices for the baby room. The basement, the guest room, and the "men's den." The basement was ruled out because it was too far from the other rooms and the door in case something happened. The guest room was also ruled out because they might need it for actual guests, not a baby who everyone assumed was most likely going to stay for a while. Plus it was too small. So the boys sacrificed their amazing boy's den to a Baby Den. Instead of cabinets filled with junk food, a personal bar with alcohol and stools, sports net playing 24/7 on the T.V. , were now filled with the excurciating sound of PBS Kids, or Treehouse playing from the television, a little round pink table with a fake little tea set, baby bottles and baby food on top of another blue table a little to the side, and baby toys scattered _everywhere_. Their originally purple couch that had beer stains, filled with dust, and had empty bottles was now cleaned (Thanks to everyone in the household and the girls) and had only stains the baby made. Great. Way to turn from boyish to fatherish. No one minded _that much_ though. Sasuke was their friend and they knew he would help them in their dire time of need as well.

So far, their schedule plan had been solid. Tenten would visit every morning, Temari and Karin would come every afternoon, and Ino would stay every night. As for the boys, Lee and Neji were due for the mornings, Choji, Suigetsu, and Shikamaru were due for the evenings, and Naruto and Sai were due for the night.

Oh yeah, did they mention that Sai moved in? Well, this is how it went...

* * *

"No," Sasuke deadpanned when he opened the door to find a smiling man with some junk in his hands like paintbrushes, paper, and luggage bags.

"What ever do you mean?" He kept his smiling facade on.

"Never in a million years," Sasuke was just about ready to close the door, when Ino burst behind said man.

"Oh Sasuke! C'mon, he helped us out with Sakura didn't he?" Ino pleaded. Sai smiled smugly.

"I don't see Sakura _here,_ " Sasuke grumbled. Sai raised his eyebrow at the mention of the girl's name and the look on Sasuke's face.

"Are you and ugly having couple problems? I've read some very interesting articles on how to rekindle the relationshi-"

"Do whatever you want, just get away from me," Sasuke interrupted Sai, rolling his eyes and going back to the Baby Den.

Ino and Sai were left alone.

"They're not together," Ino broke the silence "Sasuke and Sakura, I mean."

"I'm not one for knowing things like that, but even I could see that he clearly has something with her," Sai said as a matter of fact.

"True, I've always thought they would've been a cute thang, but now it's a little complicated..." Ino bit her lip and decided to drop the topic until they told him.

"Hmm, I guess I'll call over Choji to show you to your room," Ino rubbed her arm. She wasn't typically a shy girl, but something about Sai made her feel all fluttery.

"Thank you, gorgeous," Sai complimented as Ino went over to the den. She walked faster with red cheeks in hopes of calming herself down.

Half a minute later she came back with Choji.

"So," Choji greeted, "You're Sai. Nice to officially meet you."

"Likewise," Sai said.

"I'll show you to your room upstairs," Choji led the way.

...

A few minutes later, after Sai put down all his things, Choji told him to come over to the den.

"There's something important we must discuss with you, but I have to go to class soon, so I won't be there," was all he had said.

Sai nodded and followed him back down to the place. The floor was made of polished wood and the place was illuminated with light from the windows. But obviously none of that surprised him. What did was the baby cradle in the corner of the room, the baby toys splayed across the floor, a small rounded pink table with some baby food and bottles on top, and Sesame Street playing on the television. Right in front of the window was a purple couch with a tired looking Sasuke and a happy baby clapping to the rhythm that Elmo was singing on his lap. Sai was about to make a snide remark about someone being a father, but then he noticed the small smile that was on Sasuke's lips as he watched the baby.

"You're the father?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Sasuke turned his head and regarded Sai with an sigh, "Yeah."

"That's Sarada," a boy with blonde hair introduced. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, that teme over there's best friend!" he gave a big smile, "and you must be Sai, our new housemate!"

"Yes.. So, he has a child?" Sai asked Naruto to confirm. He'd heard of the popular Uchiha. Many rumours about his good looks, money, and everything else, but the subject of a father was never one.

"Yup, but promise not to tell anyone," Naruto clasped his hands together in front of Sai's face in a pleading style.

"Can I tell that pretty purple haired girl and the pretty pink haired girl?" Sai teased. Both Sasuke and Naruto glared at Sai.

"Hey! Don't go around fussing with Hinata, or I'll kill ya, ya know!" Naruto shook his fist.

"What happened to the name ugly?" Sasuke reminded.

"Would you rather me call her that?" Sai taunted.

"I'd rather you not speaking of her at all with that dirty mouth of yours," Sasuke shot.

"Oh deary me, I guess I brought up two touchy subjects," Sai amused, "Or should I say, can I touch those subjects-"

He was interrupted yet again with a pillow thrown to his face by Ino.

"Oh, stop teasing them Sai, or they may actually prove their threats to be true," Ino warned with a laugh.

Sai raised his hands in defense, "Kidding."

"By the way, do you know anything about babies?" Naruto questioned, forgetting about their past little fight.

"I was one before." And everyone rolled their eyes with a 'duh' "And I have read some articles."

"What's up with you and your articles fetish?" Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation.

"And I don't really remember them. But I think that Sarada needs a consistent father figure and mother figure to look after her," Sai suggested.

"Well we have Sasuke who is here most of the time, but none of us girls know how to take care of the baby _or_ get along with Sasuke very well for long periods of time. Therefore, we split the times." Ino explained.

"That's why we need Sakura!" Naruto ran over to Sarada and picked her up. Sarada giggled.

He hugged the cherub to his cheek, "She gets along with Sasuke all the time," Naruto twirled Sarada around, "And she knows about little creatures like Sarada!"

Naruto received a pout from Sarada at this.

"No offense," Naruto apologized to Sarada.

"Naruto, give her back you weirdo," Sasuke furrowed his brows in annoyance and reached back for the baby. He cradled her in his arms.

"We'll convince her tomorrow," Sasuke plopped back onto the couch.

"You sure? That means you'll have to talk to her face to face," Ino reprimanded.

"I had to sooner or later," He rubbed his temple with one finger. "Plus, I gotta know why the heck she left in the first place."

"Told you there was something going on between them," Sai mumbled under his breath, but Sasuke heard this and jabbed Sai in the leg with his.

"Shut up. You do know that I can kick you out whenever and tell Sakura that you and Ino just broke up," Sasuke scowled.

"Heh. I dare you to see what happens," Sai answered smugly. "Where is the mother?"

Everyone became silent.

"You're kidding right? You don't know?" Sai said insensitively.

"Look," Naruto paused. "Sasuke's an anti-social teme, but he would never purposely knock up a random girl."

"If that's true then why won't you remember who it could be? Are you some international playboy?" Sai tried to remember if there were any rumours on that.

There were many about him dating a bunch of women, but never so much as an accessory. He hadn't even heard of the famous Uchiha kissing a girl before. This made the girls even more allured to him. So, the fact of him going with some random girl, nevertheless doing it made no sense.

"I haven't been with anyone I recall." Sasuke admitted through clenched teeth, "The note she left said that both of us were drunk. I must've forgotten."

Sai narrowed his eyes a bit in thought. A note. Interesting choice of breaking such big news. After a moment, an important question popped into his mind.

"How will Sakura feel about this?"

* * *

Sasuke never answered him. He didn't understand what made Sai so invested in their relationship. But it did make him think.

How would she react to this?

Would she be mad? Would she laugh at him? Not help him? Despise him for doing it with some other girl?

"No," Sasuke shook that thought out of his mind.

She wouldn't care. They have nothing like that between them. If she'd be mad it would be solely because he doesn't know who the girl is. He unconsciously frowned at the thought.

"What?" Shikamaru furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Oh, I mean yes, we do need her," Sasuke cleared.

Shikamaru just unfurrowed his brows and nodded.

"Sarada, put that down!" Naruto quickly snatched a play knife from the baby sitting around the little pink table. He adorned a frown while inspecting the utensil. "Why the fu- I mean _heck_ do they have a knife in the set?"

"So the babies can learn to cut their food?" Sai shrugged also confused and too inspected it with his eyes.

"We're hopeless." Sasuke groaned.

Shikamaru just patted Sasuke's back sympathetically and got up. "Gonna go crash in bed now, my shifts over."

Sasuke's silence was a good enough reply to Shikamaru.

"Hey, hey, teme?" Naruto scooted closer to Sarada and attempted to feed her mushed peas. Sarada refused to open her mouth.

"Just give her the strawberry flavoured one, damn it," Sasuke grabbed one of the scattered food containers that was red and mushy. He tossed it to his best friend, which he caught easily.

"There yuh goo," Naruto used his baby voice, which was very disturbing to Sasuke. Naruto fed the more than accepting Sarada of the now yummy food. "But teme, dontcha think that it's weird how she used some note. Like why couldn't she just face you?"

"She was probably scared," a feminine voice defended. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai saw Ino in the doorway just recently entering the house.

"Sasuke's pretty intimidating. Plus, she must've been already been afraid to raise the child on her own. And keeping it a secret from you? Maybe she was scared of rejection." Ino continued to which the boys half understood, but half didn't. "Look, I'm not here defending her for not telling you directly and keeping it a secret, but there has to have been a good reason for not telling you."

"I get it," Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "I just wish I knew who it was."

"Did you get it tested?" Sai questioned. "I mean, what if Sarada isn't even yours?"

Everyone in the room glared sharply at the man.

"By the lack of reply I'm assuming you didn't.." Sai shrugged "Look, you were all thinking it. What if she's just some crazed fangirl or a random girl who couldn't handle the pressures of the baby and decided to dump her on you? I'm not heartless, just stating a possibility until you decide to check it out with a doctor."

What Sai said _was_ true.

"I know she's mine," Sasuke answered reluctantly, "I can't explain it. It's just a feeling. Like we're connected somehow."

"I don't get people and their feelings," Sai shook his head.

"And you say you're not heartless.." Naruto mumbled.

"I hope she's someone I know! Or a cool girl at least," Ino talked to herself aloud.

Sasuke abruptly got up, shaking everyone from their thoughts. He sat down beside Sarada and just rested his head on the little pink table. His right arm supporting his head as a replacement pillow and his left arm patted Sarada on the head.

"You know who your mother is?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

Sarada patted the pink table. Sasuke raised his brow in confusion at her response.

"A table?" Sasuke joked.

Sarada dipped her hands into the strawberry baby food in the container on her lap.

"Baby food?" Sasuke chuckled.

Sarada pouted for a second and then reached her chubby little arms towards him. Sasuke lifted her up in his arms. Once she was eye level, Sarada used her tiny forefinger to lightly poke Sasuke's forehead. A little taken aback, Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

"Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Sai!" A voice called out. Sasuke and the rest recognized the voice as Shikamaru. "Come here!"

"Looks like I've gotta go," Sasuke talked to Sarada. "I'll come back, just wait a few minutes."

Sarada just gave a bright smile. Sasuke couldn't help, but smile too.

* * *

 **A/N: Review? Thank you for all the reviews so far! They make me so happy and very inspired to write! I am currently writing many other stories, but I am writing the next chapter as we speak! (or read i don't really know lol) Btw, the next chapter is sorta wild so expect that and I have to do some research on babies and parenting bc even i dunno, but I try! I love you all and until next time!**


	7. The Return Of The Pinkette

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was an interesting girl to say the least. She was could be super kind, or super rude. She had the most peculiar coloured hair - pink - and stunning emerald eyes. Her brain gave her the intelligence to that of a genius and yet some times she acted pretty dumb. Plus, whenever she was with Sasuke, pink dusted her cheeks ever so slightly. But Sakura Haruno was definitely in for a surprise. Not a good one per say.

"This is crazy," Sasuke shook his head.

He stared at his baby. She was wearing some raggedy old clothes, her hair was all messed around, and her face had some smudge marks on it. Sasuke very much protested to this stupid idea. Really, Shikamaru was supposed to be smart.

"Seriously, this is by far the dumbest idea you've ever had," Sasuke glared at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Sorry Sasuke, don't worry, as long as we do this quick, then we can take the dirty smudge marks off her face."

"I hate all of you," Sasuke said vehemently.

"Can you think of anything else?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, more in a pleading way.

"Can you?" Sai retorted.

"Oh shut the fu-frick up!" Naruto groaned.

"Fine, but we gotta do this quick," Sasuke gave up.

* * *

Sakura sat on a bench underneath a tall cherry blossom tree. She decided to rest on the bench for a bit after her first class. She had a red strapped purse around her body. She only needed that for today's class because she only had one today. Sakura adjusted her red headband and hummed to herself. She was very on edge all the time since coming back. Not to mention she hadn't seen the only person who wouldn't make her feel that way right now - Hinata - in a while. She became even more stressed when she remembered the fact that she still had to rent out an apartment since all the dorms were taken due to it being halfway through the semester. Right now she was staying with her parents but they lived way too far away. She had to wake up three hours earlier than she usually would because of it and lose precious sleepy time. As her friend would say, how troublesome.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata called out.

Instantly, the said girl whipped her head around and found Hinata running towards her.

"Hinata! I've been meaning to talk to you, but I haven't seen you - or anyone around for that matter!" Sakura said.

Hinata suddenly stopped in her tracks. It'd been a week since the incident at the mall. Hinata was busy catching her relatives up on her leaving school to one abroad. She was about to spill the tea to Sakura.

"Hinata?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at said girl in question. Sakura noticed something change beneath her.

Then, Sakura's shadow got bigger. She knit her eyebrows. It looked like she had three bodies. Sakura would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that, two people were definitely behind her. And her gut knew who it was. The two people she was closest with. Slowly, she turned and faced two figures. It was too sunny to be able to see the details of their bodies, but there was no mistake in their very familiar outlines.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura's heart warmed. She missed Naruto's voice so much.

"Naruto," She breathed out. He gave her the biggest bear hug. Sakura felt she was being enveloped by a teddy bear. Sakura laughed, full of joy, hugging him back.

Naruto held onto her shoulders as he pulled away. Sakura could finally see his happy familiar face. His tanned face was still bright and full of energy. He gave her a toothed grin. Sakura felt like hugging him again. Then...

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice reverberated through her ears.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. Noticing the odd tension, Naruto let go of his best female friend and stepped to the side.

"Sakura," Sasuke repeated.

His voice was so low and deep. She missed it with everything she had. Though, her heart panged with guilt. She had left him, without any explanation. Even after her promise.

"Sasuke," Sakura tried her best to keep in her tears.

She could almost feel the vibrations on the floor as he stepped closer to her. She almost expected him to yell at her.

"Sakura," he almost whispered out. His arms reached out to her and they embraced her. Sakura smiled so hard her cheeks almost hurt. Sakura thought she was so foolish. To think that Sasuke would be mean to her when they obviously both missed each other like crazy. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Her blush made her face feel too hot. Sakura was content with Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist, but when she felt Sasuke lay his head on her shoulder, she almost fainted. Carefully, she twisted her neck to take a glimpse of him. Sakura almost giggled at the sight of Sasuke laying his forehead against her shoulder lazily.

Then, very reluctantly, Sakura pulled him away, but she was very flustered when Sasuke kept his hands on her hips. Sakura finally got a good look at him. Sasuke's hair was all messy, his skin paler than usual, his beautiful eyes were tired, but Sakura saw that Sasuke tried to hide it. Though he was still the best looking man she'd ever lay her eyes on. In fact, him not being his perfect self made it all the better. He smirked at her.

"What? Got something on my face?" Sasuke joked.

Sakura's heart was doing roller coasters. She was happy, but she was sad. She shook her head.

"Nothing... why do you look so tired? You're new girlfriend taking a toll on you?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. My last girlfriend was that girl Kagura."

"Kagura?" Sakura remembered her. She had bleached blonde hair and wore makeup like a clown. But Sakura remembered Sasuke visiting her own residence a week later, telling her that they had broken up, much to her happiness. That was a while ago. Sakura pieced it together. "You haven't had a girlfriend in a year!"

"You make me sound like some playboy who can't stand the thought of being without some girl," Sasuke said incredulously. "I've recently just been a little more... preoccupied.."

"Oh?" Sakura pressed.

"A girl, but not what you think," Sasuke laughed bitterly.

Sakura knit her eyebrows.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Naruto decided to intervene. He draped one arm over Sakura's shoulder to his left and slung his arm over Sasuke's on his right. He pulled them both closer to his face, Sasuke trying his best to back away, and Sakura laughing.

"The trio's back!" Naruto announced.

* * *

Hinata watched from a far, happy to see them all together again. Hinata knew that Sakura had so much trouble adjusting for a year without them.

"Wanna go get something? Like..." Naruto smiled deviously.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with knowing looks then back to their blonde best friend.

"Ramen?" They finished.

"Whoopie! You said it not me!" Naruto pointed at them both and showed a toothful of smile.

They all found this quaint little restaurant that served stew, noodles, and ramen. It was rather hot in there. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sat around a rounded table. She picked up the menu, though she already knew what she wanted. Sasuke and Naruto both waited for the waiter. Sasuke was waiting patiently while Naruto was bouncing in anticipation. Sakura giggled again and Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads towards her.

"Hm?" Sakura blinked.

"Nothing, we just really missed your laughing. We hadn't heard it in sooo long!" Naruto complained. Sakura yet again giggled and Naurto grinned.

Naruto was one of the most wholesome people she'd ever had the pleasure of being friends with. Aside from Hinata. Wait, Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata!" Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Hey, chill," Sasuke pulled Sakura's hand from her forehead.

"What do you mean Hinata? Did something happen? Please don't tell me something bad!" Naruto went on.

"Not that, it's just that before you two reunited with me, Hinata was about to talk to me." Sakura groaned. "I'm so dumb."

"Look, Hinata understands." Sasuke said without a doubt.

Sakura bit her lip.

"Fine, but just in case, I'll call her," Sakura fished through her red purse in search for her pink flip phone. After about a minute, she realized it wasn't there.

"I must've left it at home," Sakura sighed.

Naruto stared at Sakura. Then he looked at Sasuke.

"Let me go find her! I'll be back in a jiffy!" And with that, Naruto left the place, leaving no room for protests.

Sakura was thankful for Naruto. But now, being alone with Sasuke she didn't realize just how... awkward it was. Sasuke felt the same way, but continued to keep quiet.

 _"Is he just going to stay silent?" Sakura thought._

 _"Now's your chance to tell her. What do I say?" Sasuke thought._

 _"I feel so awkward. C'mon Sakura this isn't like you! Be strong, act normal, remember to breathe!"_

 _"I can't say it so abruptly. I gotta smooth it in."_

 _"What if he asks about where I went? I won't know what to do."_

 _"She's quiet right now. This isn't like her."_

 _"Don't blush too hard and- oh gosh, he's looking at me. Chill out, Sakura!"_

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke up after 5 excruciating minutes.

She shot her head back up to his direction, not expecting him to be the one to break the silence.

"How was-" he started, but Sakura knew where he was headed.

"How are you? You doing alright?" Sakura cut off quickly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, a little weirded out by the outburst.

"Yes," he answered slowly. Then he pondered about whether or not he should tell Sakura right about now.

"I do have a problem though," Sasuke continued. Sakura took a deep breathe. Either way, she knew this problem of his was no good for her.

"...Why did you leave?"

Sakura froze. She felt really bad. But she had to go. It was too much. All of it.

"I was overwhelmed," Sakura answered half honestly, "Being here was too much for me."

Sasuke took this in. "School?" He assumed. Sakura didn't reply, but he took this as a yes.

"Was it better at the boarding school?"

"Uhh.. still troubling." She bit her lip.

"Ah," Sasuke nodded.

"But still fun," Sakura smiled genuinely.

At first Sasuke was happy to see her happy, but then he wondered what she meant by fun. Did she mean the place was fun. Or did she meet someone. He preferred the first.

Sakura almost flinched at his expression. He looked deep in thought and he looked annoyed with his frown. She didn't think she could ever get used to that.

"Uh, how about you?" Sakura asked again.

"You already asked that," Sasuke reprimanded.

Sakura froze for half a second, "Oh haha... stupid me."

Sasuke wondered whether or not he should bring it up now. For some reason he was getting somewhat nervous. And he doesn't just _get_ nervous. So this was somewhat worrisome.

"I guess I should just say..." Sakura started. "I'm super sorry for leaving without explaination." She said super fast.

Sasuke blinked at her. Then he gave her a crooked smile, "You've said so. You got something else to say?"

Sakura laughed. "I know.. Uhhmm ... i mean... I-I just couldn't stay here. As I've said before it was all overwhelming and just - I don't know." Sakura suddenly regretted even bringing it up.

"I know you're sorry. I mean I get medical school is tough, so don't worry," Sasuke laid back in his chair.

Sakura smiled. He always knew what to say.

"Is there something _you'd_ like to tell me?" Sakura questioned. Sasuke tensed but Sakura didn't notice.

"No." Sasuke answered shortly.

"K," Sakura shrugged with a light smile. A waitress came around finally. She had cropped black locks that were curled at the bottoms. Sakura felt uncomfortable when she saw how wore her clothes in such a revealing way and even more so when the waitress tried to push out her chest towards Sasuke after seeing him.

"We'll have 2 regular ramen bowls please." Sasuke ordered. He already knew what Sakura was going to order.

"That all, there's a lot more on the list? Plus, I don't think that you should get some thing so... plain." The waitress eyed Sakura.

Sakura's eyebrows rose. She forgot how she'd always get dissed by the girls who liked Sasuke since she was closest with him.

It was evident Sasuke noticed this and he tried to suppress a smirk. "What do you think I deserve then."

Sakura gave Sasuke a look of oh-no-you-didn't.

"Perhaps something more... fit for a man," She bit her red lips "seductively."

"Then I guess we'd gave to find a man first wouldn't we?" Sakura snorted at her own joke.

The waitress glared and Sakura just sipped on her water that was already there. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nevermind, looks like my little cherry blossom here is a little pissed," Sasuke smirked. Sakura stuck out her tongue at Sasuke at her given nickname.

The waitress watched them back and forth with narrowed eyes and frowned.

"Your orders will be ready in a while," She huffed and left.

The two of them tried to suppress their laughter but could not longer and laughed. Sakura missed this. She was so very happy.

* * *

After a while another waiter came and gave their bowls and left. Sakura and Sasuke chatted for a while. Mostly Sakura doing the talking and Sasuke making remarks every now and then as per usual.

"And I live so far away from the school! You know, my parent's house. And I really thought I'd get more sleep here." Sakura was now on the topic of where she lived.

"Why didn't you have much sleep abroad?" Sasuke frowned. "I thought it was less stressful."

"...hm?" Sakura took a sip of her drink before continuing, "Medical school is difficult anywhere." Was her answer.

"Hn," Sasuke understood.

"So... so I have right are up early every morning and to even get to school on time!" Sakura sighed.

"Why don't you stay with Ino or something," Sasuke suggested.

"They have dorms and if the student body ever found out that someone was freeloading they'd snitch to the principal and I could get expelled. Same with Hinata, Temari, and all the other gals." Sakura frowned at her now empty bowl.

Sasuke just nodded in understanding.

"But you're lucky. You live only like 5 minutes away from the University and have your own house with all your friends." Sakura pointed her chopstick at Sasuke.

He shrugged, "Guess I was just born lucky or something."

"That reminds me!" Sakura clasped her hands together. ""How's Sai?"

"An arrogant and odd bast-" Sasuke was about to swear before he saw some kids roaming around, "guy..."

"Haha, I know." Sakura chuckled a little bitterly.

"Heard you punched him. And saw the bruise too, nice work." Sasuke complimented.

"Of course," Sakura playfully bowed. "But Ino seems to really like him and vice versa, so I guess I can put up with it."

"Aa," Sasuke replied. He didn't know really what to think of the two, but he also didn't really care as of right now.

"Hinata and Naruto are super cute too, dontcha think?" Sakura was reminded of them when she thought of cute couples.

"They're not together and I'm pretty sure that Hinata could do a lot better than the dobe," Sasuke commented and Sakura giggled, "But I guess opposites attract or something."

"Damn, Sasuke. I didnt think you knew anything about...romance. Where'd you learn that?" Sakura teased.

"Science class in grade school," Sasuke answered.

"Oh, haha, makes sense." Sakura bit her lip. "Who do you think your opposite is?"

"I don't think I'd want to date my opposite," Sasuke deadpanned.

Sakura turned to stone for half a second before recuporating. "Hehe, why not?"

"I dunno, feel like it'd be annoying," Sasuke sipped on his drink. He failed to notice the sadness and awkwardness that was Sakura.

Then Sakura remembered. "Oh my gosh, speaking of opposites and Naruto and Hinata... where are they?"

"Yeah it's been a while, I'll call and check up on them," Sasuke furrowed his brows.

Just then Naruto burst through the door.

"Teme! It's the baby!"

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! It's been a phat minute since I've updated and I'm so so sorry about that truly. I've just been soo preoccupied with school and it's been making me less motivated and not inspired to write. Now we have this quarantine thing and I really hope you're all safe and healthy! Anyway, I wrote this and I hope it's good, I'm still trying to get back into my mojo again. Your reviews have meant so much to me. Those reviews and other things are what inspire me to keep writing so thank you so so much to everyone who's supported me and this story!**

 **So please please please review, it means so much to me and they bring me such happiness! Also, if you have any tips or anything I should know about parenting/babies please leave it down in the reviews! Stay safe and healthy! I luv yall! Until next time!**


End file.
